


Blindfold

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Sight deprivation, Training, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Rey watches a training session until she becomes part of it in a way she really didn't expect.





	Blindfold

o-o-o-o-o

Ben is swinging a staff around in wide arches and stretches, completely and utterly focused. Rey hears the swoosh in the air with each movement, accompanied by the odd gasp or grunt as he switched hands or moves it behind his back. It’s like watching an elegant dance, the grace and speed he moves with, contradicting his build and height.

Suddenly there’s a crack in the air as the metal of the quarterstaff hits the practice dummy, splitting the torso diagonally.

‘Very impressive.’ Rey states, stepping forward as he swings the staff to his side, and slowly turns to face her, tugging the material blindfold from his eyes, his chest heaving from the exertion of his training drills.

He doesn’t say a word as he sucks the air into his lungs through his nose, his dark eyes fixed on her face as she comes to a stop in the middle of the training mats. Now she can appraise him. Standing there in front of her in just a pair of dark grey loose linen pants and an off-white tight vest. His feet are bare and his dark shaggy hair is sticking to his forehead and neck from the sweat beading on his skin.

Ben lets out a loud breath as he watches her carefully, as if he is trying to deduce something. Rey simply stands there, eyes locked on his face and twinkling with mischief as a faint smirk forms on her lips. But it’s matched by the one spreading across his lips, wicked and delicious.

‘Do you trust me?’ He questions, dark eyes burning as he holds her gaze.

‘Yes.’ Rey nods with certainty.

Her eyes widen with surprise as he lifts the sash over his eyes and blindfolds himself once again, tying it off behind his head. Her breath comes out in a little shudder, swallowing hard as her mind starts racing around with possible questions and answers.  

‘Don’t move.’ He commands, and she does as he said, not moving an inch, hands hanging loosely at her sides as his arm stretches out to his side, fingers reaching and summoning his lightsaber.

It lands in his open palm, and he lowers it to his side, letting out a long breath before inhaling just as slowly. She feels the Force swirling as it builds around the man in front of her, drawn to him at his command.

He thumbs the saber on, that familiar sound breaking the growing tension and anxiety. He tightens his grip on the hilt and suddenly it’s swinging out to his side and then back in. stopping a hairsbreadth from her ear, making her flinch at the proximity.

‘Trust me.’ Ben orders and Rey lets out a noisy breath, not even knowing she’d been holding one.

He swings the blade again, up, out and in. She feels the air whip past her face and hears the thrum as it moves, coming to a halt just outside of her ribs.

Another breath escapes her parted lips, only to be followed by plenty more as he continues to carve the air all around her, not once nicking her with the blade, always stopping with only the tiniest of margins.

It’s a masterful display, one of control, feeling, understanding and precision. A performance like no other she’s ever seen, or been part of. If she’d dared to move or even sigh out a breath she’d have been caught, she’s quite sure of it. But witnessing his artistry, ability and flare, and knowing that he wouldn’t let any harm come to her has ignited a desire in her.

Ben goes to undo the blindfold.

‘Don’t.’ She blurts, and even though she can’t see his eyes she can tell that he’s frowning with confusion.

But that’s quickly replaced by happy surprise when she surges up onto her tiptoes and presses a hot and hungry kiss to his lips, one hand on his shoulder and the other curling around the back of his neck.

He drops the lightsaber and it makes a soft thud against the mat as he grips her waist, pulling her flush against him, eliciting a little whimper from her. Rey nips at his bottom lip, and he opens his mouth and she slips her tongue inside, groaning dominantly as she delves into his mouth.

They continue to kiss passionately, her fingers roaming through his hair, but careful not to knock his blindfold off, as his fingers stray over the small of her back and down to cup her ass. Suddenly he’s falling backwards, his legs taken out from beneath him. He lets out a startled grunt as his back makes contact with the floor, hands diving up to push off his blindfold to see what is happening.

But Rey’s mouth is quickly on him again, kissing him with a feverish hunger, as her hands pin him down at the shoulders, straddling his hips. The little whimpers, whines and gasps trickling out between their kisses only heighten her arousal and with a desperate need to relieve it she grinds down against his hips. She moans loudly, completely relishing in the bulge she can feel growing against her.

Rey moves her hands from his chest and fiddles with the string fastenings to his pants, tugging them open, but before she gets chance to push her hand inside he’s flipped her onto her back with a grunt, his own hands rushing to pull open her fastenings.

He growls, as he pulls away from her lips, ready to remove the blindfold in order to see what he’s doing, but Rey’s hands are quickly covering his and she guides him to undoing her pants.

He doesn’t need any help in tugging them off her, and throwing them to the side as she lets out a girly yelp. As he settles between her splayed thighs she pushes his pants off his hips, letting them bunch beneath his ass and blushing at the sound of his throaty chuckle as she gazes up at him, eyes hidden from her.

‘Fuck Ben!’ She moans as he slides into her, as she pulls off the blindfold to find herself staring up at his dark brown eyes, the most wonderful sight in the entire galaxy. And there’s nowhere else she’d sooner be.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I really did write this instead of sleeping. That's why it is sooooo bad. In the hands of a good writer this could be so much more.
> 
> Anyway it's inspired by the sword scene in Far from the Madding Crowd between Bathsheba and Troy. I know this doesn't do that any justice but it wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it (badly) so here it is.
> 
> Hope it's wasn't too awful.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> :o)


End file.
